Histoire pas de titre dsl
by lili-93
Summary: Histoire entre Cho et Harry...Tout ce passe dans le train. Tout as changé quand Cho a un petit problème... Resumé pas très bon mais l'histoire vaut la peine alors lisez et review !!!
1. partie 1

Harry regardait à la fenêtre du train qui allait à Poudlard comme à chaque année. Il était maintenant en 6eme année, il avait toujours les même meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ces deux là, était partit se promener dans le train, ils étaient bizarres depuis quelques temps. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de se sentir entourer. Pendant toutes ces années une seule fille avait conquis son c?ur et était restée, Cho Chang. Celle-ci était maintenant en 7eme année ce qui attrista le jeune Potter, l'année prochaine elle ne sera plus là. Il fallait qu'y lui dise c'est sentiment mais il savait bien qui n'aura jamais le courage. C'était la vie, une fille comme Cho, ne remarquera jamais un garçon comme lui. Tout d'un coup il entendit des pas lointain, cette personne courrait. Des cris aussi. une autre personne courrait. Il se leva prêt à toutes les éventualités. La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit soudainement laissant entré une jeune fille. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux c'étais bien Cho Chang, mais pourquoi elle était ici ?  
  
`` - Oh, mon dieu ! C'est toi Harry !!! ``  
  
`` - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry sous l'étonnement ``  
  
Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se cacher derrière Harry, une expression de terreur sur le visage.  
  
`` - Il arrive. ``  
  
`` - Qui ??? décidément Harry n'y comprenais rien ``  
  
Un jeune garçon qui mesurait au moins 6p et costaud comme un joueur de football américain entra dans la cabine, leur regard meurtrier.  
  
`` - Je t'en pris Harry fais quelques choses ``  
  
`` - Petrificus totalus ! ``  
  
Puis en se retournant vers Cho il ajouta :  
  
`` - Mais qu'est-ce qui. ``  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il venait de remarqué que la lèvre de Cho saignait et une grosse marque rouge se dessinait sur sa joue.  
  
`` - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda celui-ci inquiet ``  
  
`` - C'est. c'est. mon petit-ami ! ``  
  
`` - Depuis quand est-ce que tu sortais avec lui ? ``  
  
`` - Deux semaines environ. ``  
  
`` - Et c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? ``  
  
Tout en lui disant cela il passa sa main sur sa blessure, Cho ne peut que lâcher un petit gémissement de douleur.  
  
`` - Moui. Elle était à bout, elle retenait ses larmes depuis tout à l'heure... elle avait de la peine, tout ça était nouveau pour elle. Cho ne s'aurait jamais douter qu'un jour elle serait dans le même cas que trop d'autres femmes malheureusement. ``  
  
`` - Viens, je suis désolé. ``  
  
Il lui ouvrit ses bras qui ne restèrent pas longtemps vide. Cho se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer un bon coup.  
  
`` - Ça faisait combien de fois qu'il te frappait ? Demanda calmement Harry ``  
  
`` - C'étais la deuxième fois. snif. ``  
  
`` - Tu crois que tu seras capable de le dire à Dumbledore ``  
  
`` - Maintenant ? ``  
  
`` - Oui, ça serait mieux. ``  
  
`` - Je. vais le faire. ``  
  
Harry replaça une mèche de cheveux de Cho avec un sourire tendre. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et essuya délicatement les larmes de celle- ci au coin de ses yeux. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit.  
  
`` - On y va ? demanda le jeune homme ``  
  
Cho hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas comment ce garçon avait pu frapper Cho. Si c'étais sa petite-amie, il n'oserait même pas la regardé méchamment, elle était bien trop précieuse pour lui. Elle lui avait semblé si fragile, si impuissante. Cela devait être horrible pour elle. Il jura que si il reverrait se type il lui fera payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'efforçait de serrer la main de Cho en signe de réconfort, mais il savait que ça ne sera jamais assez.  
  
`` - Voyez-vous ça si se n'est pas Potter avec sa petite-amie ! ``  
  
`` - Dégage Malefoy et Cho n'est pas ma petite-amie ! dit Harry en regardant Drago d'un regard qui en disait long ``  
  
`` - Cho ma belle, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu sors avec ce minable ! Tu mérite mieux que lui, comme moi par exemple. ``  
  
`` - Harry n'est pas un minable, le seul minable ici c'est toi Malefoy. Alors laisse nous passez. Dit Cho complètement hors d'elle ``  
  
`` - Très bien, très bien ma jolie !!! Je ne veux pas que tu te fâche. Ah, ah. Au premier match de Quidditch Potter !  
  
Harry était fou de joie, Cho venait de dire qu'il n'étais pas un minable. Il remercia intérieurement Malefoy. même si il n'avait pas fait exprès ces paroles avait porté fruit.  
  
`` - Umm. Cho ? ``  
  
`` - Oui, Harry ! ``  
  
`` - Pourquoi as-tu dit à Malefoy que je n'étais pas un minable. ``  
  
`` - Parce que tu en n'est pas un, un minable ne m'aurais jamais sauvé, il aurait été se cacher. ``  
  
`` - On est arrivé. Bon, si tu veux je reste ici ? ``  
  
`` - Tu pourras venir avec moi ? ``  
  
`` - Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire là ! Mais j'accepte. ``  
  
`` - Merci ! Dit elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras ``  
  
Elle cogna à la porte, McGonagall ouvrit, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose.  
  
`` - Que me vaut cette visite Harry, mademoiselle Chang ?! dit Dumbledore ``  
  
`` - En fait professeur, Cho veut vous signaler quelque chose ! ``  
  
`` - Bien ! Minerva, est-ce que vous pouvez apporter de la glace pour mademoiselle Chang ? dit Dumbledore ``  
  
`` - Oui, j'y vais ! ``  
  
`` - Alors, qu'est-ce donc ce que vous voulez me dire mademoiselle ? ``  
  
`` - C'est que je voudrais vous dire que. mon petit-ami.. Jeremy Carry. eh, bien. ``  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'encourager. Cho apprécia et put continuer plus facilement.  
  
`` - Eh, bien ! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça !!! ``  
  
`` - Umm. Je vous conseille d'allez voir l'infirmière, mme Pomfresh. elle pourra peut-être vous aider. Quant à monsieur Carry, il est renvoyé. Le ministère est déjà avertit. Alors n'ayez crainte, il ne remettra jamais les pieds ici ! ``  
  
`` - Tenez mademoiselle Chang votre glace. Dit McGonagall qui venait juste d'arriver ``  
  
`` - Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore. Dit Harry ``  
  
`` - Allez ouste !!! Et surtout profitez du voyage. les devoirs vont bientôt recommencer. Dit Dumbledore un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. ``  
  
Vraiment ce Jeremy Carry, il le détestait c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'y lui arrivera mais il espérait que ce soit pas très amusant.  
  
`` - Alors Cho ça va mieux ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta cabine ? ``  
  
`` - Oui, ça serait gentil. Merci ! ``  
  
`` - Je suis désolé de ce qu'y t'es arrivé ``  
  
`` - Tu ne dois pas l'être, ça ne te concerne pas cette histoire après tout. C'étais à moi d'être plus prudente. De choisir le bon gars. ``  
  
`` - T'en fais pas, tu le trouveras ton gars. ``  
  
`` - Peut-être. On est arrivé. ``  
  
`` - Oui, alors je te dis au revoir ``  
  
`` - Euhh. tu veux rentrer pour quelques temps seulement. ``  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Cho lui avait proposer quelque chose pour passer du temps avec lui. Wow !!! Il était au 7eme ciel.  
  
`` - D'accord ! Ajouta Harry encore sous la surprise ``  
  
Ils entrèrent dans sa cabine, la cabine était très en désordre des morceaux de vêtements étaient par terre. Mais tout de même cela mettait de la vie dans cet endroit.  
  
`` - Désolé pour le ménage, les filles avec qui je suis sont de vraie traîneuse ! ``  
  
Elle s'assit sur le banc, et lui dit de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce que Harry fit immédiatement. Ils restèrent un bon bout de temps à ne rien dire, soudain Cho Chang déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci était prit au dépourvu, il voulait s'en aller. Il avait trop chaud, il sentait ses joues devenir rouge. il était mal à l'aise ! Cho commença à s'endormir et Harry commença à se sentir plus à l'aise. Quand Cho se fut endormit Harry prit le sac de glace qui commençait à fondre et le fit léviter plus loin. Et caressa les cheveux noirs de Cho délicatement pour pas qu'elle ne se réveille. Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas c'est que Cho était réveiller mais celle-ci ne dit rien et s'endormit à nouveau.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, Cho était encore dans ses bras. Il passa un regard endormi par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il n'étais pu très loin de Poudlard, ce n'étais pas si grave il aurait qu'à réveiller Cho plus tard. Mais quand il y repensa à nouveau il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mit sa robe de sorcier que tous ses choses n'étais pas prête ainsi que celle de la jeune fille.  
  
`` - Cho. dit doucement Harry en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête ``  
  
`` - Mmm. Quoi ?! ``  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Cho était adorable en dormant. Il ne pensait pas avant de rencontrer Cho qu'une asiatique pouvait être belle. Toutes les Asiatiques qu'il avait vu était pas très jolie.  
  
`` - C'est l'heure de se lever ! ``  
  
`` - Grrr.. Non ! ``  
  
`` - Eh, oui ! dit Harry en riant légèrement puis ensuite il ajouta, Allez on va être en retard ``  
  
Cho se dégagea un peu, pour ensuite le regarder longuement dans les yeux, elle semblait impassible.  
  
`` - Ummm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry le rouge aux joues ``  
  
`` - Je viens de remarqué quelque chose. ``  
  
`` - Ah, oui ! Quoi ? ``  
  
`` - Je trouve que tu as changé physiquement depuis l'année passée ``  
  
Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été, il avait beaucoup grandit, il avait un peu plus de muscle et son visage paraissait moins enfantin. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père maintenant. Il était devenu un très beau garçon. Quand il avait rentré dans le train beaucoup plus de fille c'était retourné.  
  
`` - J'ai grandit seulement. ``  
  
`` - Tu es devenu plus beau qu'avant ! ``  
  
Harry était sur le point d'étouffer. Elle était directe quand elle le voulait. Il avait beau être gêner, il était aussi fier et aussi content.  
  
`` - Toi tu embellis à chaque jour. ``  
  
Harry toussota, il ne voulait pas dire ça tout haut ! Il s'éloigna d'elle et regarda sa montre. il fallait qu'il se dépêche alors il se leva et alla à la porte !  
  
`` - Il faudrait que tu te prépare, moi aussi d'ailleurs, alors on se revoit à Poudlard ! ``  
  
Et il sortit précipitamment pour aller à sa cabine. À l'intérieur il trouva Ron et Hermione, tout les deux renfrognés !  
  
`` - Vous en faites une tête qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? ``  
  
`` - C'est de sa faute ! Dit Hermione et Ron en même temps ``  
  
`` - Laissez-moi deviner vous vous êtes encore chicaner ?! ``  
  
`` - C'est Ron, il a bousculé McGonagall qui marchait précipitamment avec de la glace et elle nous a regardé d'un regard sévère. ``  
  
`` - C'est elle, elle prend les nerfs pour rien. McGonagall nous a juste regardé elle nous a pas renvoyé.  
  
`` - Du calme, McGonagall était juste presser. Hermione elle ne va pas vous renvoyé. Et Ron à l'avenir tu feras attention la prochaine fois. Ça vous va ? ``  
  
`` - Ron, lave toi la figure tu es plein de chocolat ! dit Hermione une pointe de dégoût sur le visage ``  
  
`` - J'y vais ! grogna Ron ``  
  
`` - Je l'accompagne. Ajouta Hermione avec empressement ``  
  
Celui qui avait survécu souri, ses amis était les meilleurs amis qui pouvait avoir. Ils faisait un très beau couple elle et Ron, mais ça prendra du temps avant qu'il s'en rendre compte. Il sortit de ses songes et se dépêcha à s'habiller et préparer ses affaires. Quand il eut fini, il voyait Poudlard au loin. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être, c'étais comme sa maison, les Dursley devenaient insupportables alors il préférait Poudlard et ses merveilleux secrets.  
  
À suivre. 


	2. partie 2

Harry se réveilla, on était le 1er décembre, depuis l'épisode du train, il n'avait pas reparlé à Cho, seulement quelques « salut » gênée. Il voudrait bien l'inviter à quelque part mais il n'avait toujours pas le courage. Il la regardait simplement, mais ne lui parlait pas. Elle s'était remis, en fait, Harry pensait cela car à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle sembla très heureuse et souriait toujours. Il ne l'avait pas vu avec un garçon depuis le début de l'année, depuis Jeremy ! Hermione et Ron se chicanaient aussi souvent et étaient aussi bizarres. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Voldemort ça l'arrangeait assez bien ! Il savait qu'il devait sûrement ce battre avec lui cette année, mais il chassait cette idée de sa tête. De toute manière depuis que Harry avait affronté Voldemort quand il était en quatrième année. Il avait suivi des cours particuliers et s'était renforci. Il savait maintenant plus de sorts et de contre-sorts puissants. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, il aurait de quoi être fiers de leur fils. Il marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, la journée avait été dur presque tous les cours avec les serpentards, un vrai cauchemar. Il voyait une silhouette proche du cadre avec la grosse dame, sûrement un Gryffondors qui avait oublié le mot de passe.  
  
`` - Eh, toi là ! Tu as oublié ton mot de passe ? ``  
  
`` - Harry ?! C'est Cho ! ``  
  
`` - Cho, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! dit Harry toujours en lui criant ``  
  
Pour éviter que Rusard ne les entende, Cho s'approcha rapidement de Harry.  
  
`` - Bon, je voudrais te parler Harry. ``  
  
`` - Mmm. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? ``  
  
`` - Je voudrais te parler en privé ? ``  
  
`` - Ah. oui ? Alors suis-moi ! Cimmens Polus !!!  
  
Le tableau de la grosse dame se déplaça pour les laisser passé.  
  
`` - Et si quelqu'un me voyais ici, j'ai pas le droit d'être là. ``  
  
`` - Bah presque tous les Gryffondors sont partis étudier à la bibliothèque, je crois pas de toute façon qu'ils en feront un drame. On va dans ma chambre, Ron, Neville, Seamus sont pas là on sera tranquille. ``  
  
Rendu là-bas, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle fut ébloui par toutes les choses de Quidditch que Harry avait.  
  
`` - Wow, t'a un poster autographié de Victor Krum ! ``  
  
`` - Oui, c'est Hermione qui m'en a fait cadeau. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? ``  
  
Il s'essaya sur son lit tandis qu'elle se mettait au côté de lui.  
  
`` - Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, je veux qu'on soit des amis, qu'on se parle et qu'on fasse des sorties comme des amis. Je croyais qu'on l'était dans le train, mais après tu t'es éloigné. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi ! ``  
  
`` - Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner c'est que. je croyais que tu voulais oublier tout ça, vivre comme avant. Tu es une fille merveilleuse et très populaire. Je t'apprécie toi mais pas tes amis. ``  
  
`` - Ce ne sont pas mes amis, bien sûr, je ris avec eux ! Mais ça ne veux pas dire que se sont mes amis. ``  
  
`` - On va arrêter cette discussion, je crois. On est encore jeune, généralement on doit s'amuser à la place de penser à tout ça ! Bon, je t'invite au pré au lard samedi ! Tu veux ? dit Harry en riant légèrement ``  
  
`` - Oui, ça sera vraiment chouette. J'ai déjà hâte !!! ``  
  
Harry lui donnant un baiser sur la joue la salua et s'effondra sur son lit. Il était heureux, c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il samedi le sera aussi ! Les journées déroula très rapidement jusqu'au samedi. Il avait penser à elle à tous les jours et de plus elle ne cessait de lui sourire. Harry n'avait plus peur il voulait dire à Cho ses sentiments et il allait le faire samedi. Tant pis si ça ne marchait pas, il sera son ami c'est tout. Mais il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait être son petit-ami, il sait que si elle ne voulait pas, il sera énormément blessé. Depuis longtemps qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Et maintenant. elle lui donnait la chance de lui parler.  
  
Le samedi en question, Harry se rendit dans la grande Salle pour aller rejoindre Cho. Il s'était habiller particulièrement bien, mais Cho le dépassait largement. Elle avait une longue robe en satin blanc ce qui faisait ressortir le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, elle couvrait le- tout d'un gros manteau pour la couvrir du froid.  
  
Rendu, là-bas il décidèrent d'aller au Chaudron Baveur pour boire une bierreaubeurre.  
  
`` - Parle-moi de toi ! dit Cho ``  
  
`` - Qui ne connais pas la fabuleuse histoire du Grand Harry Potter. Se moqua amèrement Harry ``  
  
`` - Non, je veux pas savoir comment tu as fait pour battre tu sais qui mais parle moi de toi de ta famille ``  
  
`` - umm. D'accord ! Mes parents sont morts tué par V. tu sais qui il y a très longtemps de cela. Je crois que tu le sais déjà ! Je vis chez ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin. Je les déteste. Quand j'aurai ma majorité, je m'en vais de cette maison qui est presque une prison pour moi ! Je voudrais aller habiter chez mon parrain Sirius Black s'il est innocenté un jour ! ``  
  
`` - Sirius Black. est ton parrain !!! ``  
  
`` - Tu ne le savais donc pas, eh oui ! Mais ce n'est pas un tueur ni un mangemort. c'est un traître qui as tué tous ces gens. ``  
  
`` - Je te crois. bon ! Et si on allait se promener ? ``  
  
`` - Et si on allait voir la boutique de Fred et Georges ? ``  
  
`` - Oui, je reverrai de vieux amis ! ``  
  
Rendu là-bas, ils virent que le magasin prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et de beauté. Des farces aussi drôle les uns que les autres, des vieilles, des nouvelles, vraiment une boutique avec toutes sortes de farces qui dépassait l'imaginaire.  
  
`` - Si ce n'est pas Harry et Cho qui nous rendent visite, Fred vient ici ! lança Georges ``  
  
`` - Bonjour Georges, bonjour Fred ! dit Harry avec un gros sourire ``  
  
`` - Alors, vous venez acheter quelque chose, c'est la maison qui vous l'offre ! Fit Georges ``  
  
`` - Ben. Je crois pas. dit Harry ``  
  
`` - Attends pour faire ton choix, je vais te montrer notre nouvelle invention. La Grimaceuse ! Tu mets un peu de poudre sur la personne voulut elle celle-ci pendant 12 heures fais les plus pires grimaces qui peut faire en les montrant à tout le monde. Une bien gênant situation, tu sais ce Malefoy. tu pourrais l'utiliser sur lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte ! ``  
  
`` - Bien d'accord, je le prends. ``  
  
`` - Et toi Cho tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Fred ``  
  
`` - Et ça, je peux le prendre ?! ``  
  
`` - Oh, là ! On a affaire à une connaisseuse là ! Il fallait qu'elle prennent la farce la plus cher et la plus rare. Georges c'est toi qui a dit qu'on l'offrait alors c'est toi qui vas aller dans la forêt pour trouver l'ingrédient secret ! ``  
  
`` - Oh, non ! Fred ! Tu sais que je déteste allé là-bas ! ``  
  
`` - Alors voilà ! Mademoiselle ! Tenez votre sac ! Dit Fred à Cho pour mettre fin à la discussion. ``  
  
`` - Merci Fred à toi aussi Georges ! Alors au revoir ! ``  
  
`` - Bye ! Continua Harry ! ``  
  
Le son de la cloche accroché à la porte résonna dans la pièce tandis que Fred et Georges les regardait partir un drôle de sourire au lèvre.  
  
`` - Ils font un beau couple ! dit Georges en regardant son frère ``  
  
`` - Eh, oui ! C'est deux là sont fait pour être ensemble ! ``  
  
Cho et Harry marchaient tranquillement dans la rue regardant un peu partout, se parlant, rigolant. La rue était gelé, on voyait deux ou trois personnes marmonnant des jurons et en essayant désespérément de se relever. Cho qui était sur le point de tomber s'agrippa à Harry, heureusement que celui parvint à ne pas tomber et a la redresser sur ses jambes.  
  
`` - Ah, ah ! Merci Harry. Je m'aurais payé une bonne pairs de bleus si tu ne m'avais pas empêcher de tomber ! Lui dit elle en souriant ``  
  
`` - Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! C'est Harry Potter !!! Dit un petit garçon à peine plus grand du bureau qui lui faisait face, Dit Maman ? Je peux lui demander un autographe ?! ``  
  
`` - Mon chéri, on n'importune pas les gens comme ça voyons. Je suis désolé jeune homme ! Mon enfant vous respecte beaucoup. ``  
  
`` - C'est pas grave ! Allez comment tu t'appelle ? Dit Harry avec un sourire en prenant la plume que le garçonnet lui tendait ``  
  
`` - Willy !!! ``  
  
`` - Tiens, voilà ! Passe une bonne journée ! ``  
  
`` - Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au jeune homme et à sa compagne ? dit la mère a son garçon ``  
  
`` - Merci et au revoir ! ``  
  
Le garçon accompagné de sa mère s'en allèrent, leur regard de willy était rivé sur le parchemin autographié du fameux Harry Potter. déjà on pouvait voir la hâte de le montré à tous ces amis.  
  
`` - Tu aimes ça écrire des autographes ? ``  
  
`` - Ça dépend si la personne est vraiment trop fanatique. J'aime pas ça dans ce cas là. Parce que je vois pas réellement ce que j'ai fais peut-être pour quelques personnes je suis importante et ils voudraient des autographes alors là ça me dérange pas. Le plus dur que j'ai trouvé c'est de montré ma cicatrice, ça m'évoque rien de bien toutes les souffrances que j'endure à cause d'elle ``  
  
`` - Je vois. ``  
  
Elle lui prit soudainement la main et la serra très fort. Harry l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?  
  
`` - Pour ne pas tomber. Répondit Cho comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées ``  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques instants, mais l'heure de rentrer arrivera plus vite que pensait nos jeunes amoureux.  
  
`` - Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait rentrer. il commence à faire tard on ne voit presque pu le soleil. Et il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore remarque notre absence. ``  
  
`` - Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y ! ``  
  
Harry fit quelques pas, c'étais une journée mémorable. Mais il n'avait pas encore avouer son amour pour Cho. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. maintenant !  
  
`` - Cho, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Déglutit avec difficulté celui qui a survécu ``  
  
`` - Je t'écoute ! ``  
  
`` - Je veux te dire que ça me dérange pas que tu prenne une décision négative. tu sais. Umm. Cho. Je. ``  
  
Cho le regarda sans broncher elle attendait patiemment ce qu'il voulait y dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase son visage se crispa et une pure expression de terreur et de souffrance se peigna sur son visage. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se placer sur son front, pesant au si fort qu'il le pouvait.  
  
`` - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? Réponds-moi ?! ``  
  
`` - Écoute moi Cho ! Dit Harry, son visage d'une pâleur surnaturel, Voldemort est là avec ses disciples. ``  
  
Il se mordait la lèvre à chaque mots la souffrance étant insupportable. Mais il fini tout de même sa phrase.  
  
`` - Va avertir Dumbledore. Fais vite ! Essaye d'avertir le plus de monde possible ! ``  
  
`` - Mais toi, tu reste ici ! ``  
  
`` - Allez ! VITE !!! ``  
  
Et elle partit en courant ne sachant pas la réponse d'Harry. Allait- il se battre contre Voldemort ? Elle avait peur pour lui ! Au mon dieu. Elle fallait qu'elle avertit Dumbledore au plus vite ! Alors Cho commença à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru.  
  
La douleur du jeune homme dissipa peu a peu dans quelques instants il allait sûrement ce retrouver face à Voldemort, mais il ne craignait pas ce moment. Il était prêt il allait le faire payer toutes les choses qui avait faite à ces parents et à des centaines de sorciers et sorcières innocents. Ils sortit sa baguette au moment où il entendit une voix monstrueuse prononcer son nom. Cette voix ressemblait à celle d'un serpent maléfique, comme la voix, Voldemort ressemblait a tout point a un serpent.  
  
`` - Comme on se revoit Potter ! Comme tu vois j'ai prit des forces. suffisamment pour t'élimer sans problème ``  
  
`` - Alors ! Le Grand Voldemort a besoin de reprendre ses forces pour battre un simple écolier qui débute en magie. ``  
  
`` - Sale petit ! Je te ferais payer ton insolence ! Ceci dit Voldemort prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry ``  
  
`` - Tu sais très bien que nos baguettes ne peuvent se battre ``  
  
`` - Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à la mort. ``  
  
À suivre.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bah. Ce chapitre là n'a pas marché comme que je voulais mais j'espère qu'ils vous a plut. Un gros merci au personnes qui m'ont laissé leur commentaire.  
  
Mily : Alors merci pour ton review c'est pas ma première histoire mais d'Harry Potter oui !  
  
Matorif : Gros choc en voyant ton message car y'avais un « bug » pis là ça marquait pas ce que tu m'avais marqué lol ! On aurait dit une autre langue. En tout cas merci pour ton review.  
  
Casque-audio : Merci encore. Bien sur que je vais continuer lol il faut bien que je le fasse !  
  
Aziliz : Je viens de voir ton review je savais pas que tu m'avais écrit un review. lol. Bah. je suis un peu d'accord avec toi mais je crois qu'au fur et a mesure que l'histoire va avancé (dans le livre bien sur) peut-être les personnes commenceront à plus aimer Cho.  
  
Marika Jeudusor : Merci pour tes deux reviews ça fait plaisir. tu va être contente parce que la j'ai publié le deuxième il faudrait que je commence la troisième partit mais bon.  
  
Alors merci pour tout les reviews et au prochain chapitre !!! 


	3. partie 3

Voldemort sourit d'un sourire que seul un fou est capable de faire.  
  
`` - Malefoy ! Cria vous-savez-qui ``  
  
Une personne vêtue d'une robe et le visage caché par une capuche apparut et s'avança devant Voldemort la tête basse ; signe de soumission. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tandis qu'Harry ne savait que faire devant ce spectacle.  
  
`` - Endoloris ! Cria Malefoy ``  
  
Le sort se propulsa vers Harry, la douleur que ressentit celui-ci fut abominable. On aurait dit la douleur de toutes les tortures réunit, cette douleur lui arrachait de monstrueux cri de souffrance. Il ne pouvait pu bouger la douleur l'en empêchait, il souhaitait que cette douleur s'en aille que ça finisse au plus vite. La tête lui basculait, il était au point de s'évanouir quand le sort prit fin. Il se releva de peine et regarda Voldemort d'un regard incrédule.  
  
`` - Alors Potter ! Montre nous ce que tu es capable. ``  
  
Une grande force verdâtre se forma autour du frêle corps d'Harry, celui-ci semblait être dans un autre monde. La lumière grandit jusqu'à la lumière devint trop grand et trop forte que Harry dut fermer les yeux mais avant de tomber évanoui, il vit le regard apeuré de Voldemort se cachant avec ses deux avant bras.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie, il se penchant vers la commode et prit ses lunettes. Franchement, il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il était là ! Il se sentait bien pourtant. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'arrivé de Voldemort mais après ça le néant total.  
  
`` - Oh, mon dieu ! Mme Pomfresh ! Harry est réveillé ``  
  
Harry sourit quand il vit Cho Chang accourant vers lui, le regard illuminée avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Et Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'un pas pressant.  
  
`` - Mademoiselle Chang veuillez sortir de l'infirmerie pour le moment, je vous assure que je viendrai vous voir quand vous pourrez le voir. ``  
  
`` - Mais. ``  
  
`` - Allez ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sévère ``  
  
`` - Hermione et Ron ne sont pas là ? dit Harry à Mme Pomfresh ``  
  
`` - Ils t'ont veillé tout leur temps libre avec Mademoiselle Chang, ils sont allés manger, quoique je crois qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'appétit. Bon, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? ``  
  
`` - Oui, oui ! Très bien, je suis en pleine forme ``  
  
`` - Pas de maux de tête ? ``  
  
`` - Non ``  
  
`` - Très bien alors je pense que vous pouvez vous en allé. Oh, attendez, mangez ça, au cas ou. Dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de chocolat ``  
  
`` - Merci ! ``  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'aller se préparer et d'aller descendre voir Hermione et Ron. Rendu là-bas se fut une joie de voir ses amis aussi inquiet pour lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en prenne goût bien sur mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Ses idées revint sur Cho où elle était présentement il l'avait vu juste quelques instants. Il s'assit et commença à grignoter un peu distraitement quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés !  
  
`` - Ça te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas si je m'assis à votre table ? dit Cho resplendissante ``  
  
`` - Non, non, bien sur ! ``  
  
Ron lui fit un regard qui disait « tout pour ta Cho bien aimé » ce qui fit sourire Harry tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait des sourires encourageants, elle prit ensuite le bras de Ron et l'amena un peu loin pour les laisser seuls.  
  
`` - (raclement de gorge de la part d'Harry) Alors j'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé pendant ce fâcheux évènements ? ``  
  
`` - Oh, moi ! Non ! Mais toi, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! ``  
  
Harry rougit de plaisir, il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant.  
  
`` - Cho. je dois te dire quelque chose ``  
  
`` - Quoi. Oh, non j'ai oublié de remettre mon devoir de potions, j'espère qu'il ne pénalisera pas si je lui donne tout de suite. Harry, je reviens tout de suite et tu pourras me dire ce que tu voulais ``  
  
`` - Je t'attendrai dehors ``  
  
`` - Oui, on fait comme ça ! À plus tard ! ``  
  
Harry n'a pas pu encore dire ses sentiments mais la prochaine fois il allait le faire, même si elle avait encore un autre empêchement il s'efforcerait de ne pas la laisser partir.  
  
Il était encore dans ses songes, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là dans la Grande Salle mais le un nombre considérable d'apprentis sorciers étais partit. Quand tout à coup, une personne lui tapota l'épaule, il se retourna et aperçu Cho, elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur.  
  
`` - Eh, bien ! Rogue t'a pénalisé, c'est bien son genre. ``  
  
`` - Harry, il faut que je te dise. Je ne veux plus qu'on se revoit ! ``  
  
`` - . Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ``  
  
`` - Eh, bien ! J'ai enfin réalisé que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien ! dit elle légèrement et évasivement ``  
  
`` - (en avalant un sanglot) Très bien, fais ce qu'il te plait ``  
  
Et elle partit sans même lui dire au revoir sans même lui adressé un sourire. Harry était peiné Cho venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pu le voir et elle lui disait qu'elle le trouvait pitoyable. C'en était trop, il alla dans sa chambre et pleura son saoul. Demain, se jura t-il, il se présenta au cours et il allait être normal. Certes, il l'aimait mais après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. il ne pense pas que c'étais la fille qu'il avait connue. La fille qu'il aimait étais beaucoup plus douce et n'aura jamais fait ça. Mais tout le monde se trompe un jour et cette fois était une de c'est plus grosse gaffe, avoir fait confiance à cette fille. Mais il savait qu'il l'aimait encore et il serait prêt a lui pardonné si l'occasion se présentait. L'amour. un phénomène bien étrange.  
  
Le lendemain, il allait à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cho avait été nommé ce jour là pour aidé le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Un homme grand et maigrichon, bien qu'il soit un excellent professeur tous les élèves s'entendait sur le fait qu'il allait ne pas être à nouveau le prof de cette matière l'an prochain. Le prof Uque était semblait-il toujours nerveux et complètement stressé. Ce qui étonna le plus Harry se fut que je Cho soit nommé pour l'aidé, Cho ne réussissait pas particulièrement bien dans cette matière et il en était au courant.  
  
`` - Voici, mademoiselle Chang. elle vous aidera si vous avez des problèmes durant le cours. Elle a été choisie car elle a fait preuve hier d'efficacité exceptionnelle dans mon cours. ``  
  
`` - Bonjour cher élèves, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'assisté m. Uque aujourd'hui ! ``  
  
`` - Bien, maintenant nous allons apprendre à retourné un esprit maléfique dans la terre. Qui veut essayé ?! ``  
  
Toute la classe se mit à tremblé et souhaita dans leur fort intérieur que le prof ne choisisse pas leur personne.  
  
`` - Mlle Marguerite veuillez venir à l'avant de la classe, s'il vous plait. Dit le professeur des forces contre les forces du mal ``  
  
`` - Sans vous manquez de respect monsieur. Peut-être sera t-il mieux de choisir une personne mieux adaptée à ce genre de sort. Harry Potter peut-être ?! N'est-ce pas lui qui affronte celui qu'on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?! dit froidement Cho ``  
  
`` - Effectivement. Potter venez en avant tout de suite ``  
  
Harry se leva péniblement devant toute la classe. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel sort il fallait, le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de se souvenir de ce que Hermione lui avait dit une fois sur ce sujet. C'étais Homorifus ou Hamorifus !  
  
`` - Hamorifus, cria Harry en pointa sa baguette sur un faux fantôme. ``  
  
`` - Très bien. Très bien Potter ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! applaudit M.Uque tandis que Cho se mordait la lèvre inférieure ``  
  
Harry sorti du cours d'un pas pressant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir encore Cho. Elle semblait étrange. ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant du moins il l'espérait.  
  
`` - Potter cria la fille de ses pensés au loin ``  
  
`` - Oui. ``  
  
`` - Vous irez en retenu ce soir ``  
  
`` - QUOI ? Mais pourquoi enfin ? ``  
  
`` - Pour avoir dérangé tes compagnons de classe durant le cours ``  
  
`` - Quoi, moi dérangé. ``  
  
`` - Aucune discussion ne sera permise, la retenu commence à 7 heures soyez-y ``  
  
Harry bouillonnait de colère, il avait été traité injustement et par elle. Il l'aimait mais il était près à la détester jusqu'à il ne soit plus de ce monde. Après quelques instants sa colère tomba et il put réfléchir convenablement à tout ça. Elle avait sûrement une raison valable à tout ça et il allait lui demander ce soir à la retenu.  
  
Le soir à la retenu, il s'assit à une table tandis que Cho, elle, était assise à un bureau d'un certain professeur. Il n'avait aucune personne à part eux, depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fini leurs études les classes de retenu étaient devenues beaucoup plus vides.  
  
Les heures passa lentement pour Harry qui était chargé de nettoyé cette pièce pour qu'elle vient luisante. Chang était au bureau en regardant une revu de balai en mangeant quelques bonbons. Elle se leva soudainement pour allé au côté de notre jeune héros.  
  
`` - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chang ? ``  
  
`` - On se méfie de moi maintenant ? ``  
  
`` - Si tu veux tout savoir, oui ! ``  
  
`` - Tu es. dit Cho en commençant à rire d'un petit rire qui lui faisait grincer les dents ``  
  
`` - Je suis. dit Harry à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite, mais sa curiosité l'emporta ``  
  
`` - Misérable, pitoyable. tu n'es qu'un excrément dans le monde Potter ``  
  
`` - Pourquoi tu dis ça on s'entendait bien avant, non ? dit Harry faiblement ``  
  
`` - Avant. j'étais sotte ! Maintenant je me suis ouvert les yeux et je te vois sur ton véritable jour. ``  
  
`` - C'est plutôt moi qui te vois sur ton vrai jour, une sale petite gâté. ``  
  
`` - Pas plus que toi, le célèbre et fantastique Harry Potter. Tu joue la star tu te crois une célébrité ``  
  
`` - C'est faux ! Tu le sais très bien ! ``  
  
`` - C'est vrai ! Je le sais bien ! Mais ça m'importe peu tout ça ! Parlons de tes parents. quel drame ! dit elle en souriant ``  
  
`` - Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents ``  
  
`` - Qui me l'empêchera ? Toi peut-être ? dit Cho en partant à rire fortement ``  
  
`` - Je pars. ``  
  
`` - Tu as peur, ta mère n'aurait jamais dût crier pour te sauver ! Rappelle-toi ses cris ! Tu l'as tué, elle ne saurait pas morte si tu n'aurais pas été là ! Elle n'aurait jamais du se mettre devant toi. Elle aurait pu survivre ! ``  
  
`` - Voldemort l'aurait tué un jour. Cria Harry les larmes aux yeux ``  
  
`` - Qui sais ? Peut-être que oui. peut-être que non ? Ce remord restera avec toi toute ton éternité ``  
  
`` - Je. Ma retenu est fini je pars. Dit il la tête basse, mais attends un peu comment tu fais pour. ``  
  
À suivre.  
  
Note de l'auteure : Mouah. ça avance pas à peu près leurs sentiments là- dedans. lol ! Inquiétez vous pas. prochain chapitre je pense que c'est le dernier alors tout va s'arranger.  
  
Marika Jedusor : Mouah. désolé. il s'embrasse pas encore dans celui-ci ! J'ai fait le contraire mais bon, patience ! Merci pour ton review !  
  
Laika : Merci pour ton review, ça fait plaisir. Bon comme tu peux voir. personne en ce moment veut le dire. lol ! Pour la bataille avec Harry et Voldemort ça donné ça. C'étais pas vraiment prévus. Mais bon. C'est pas trop excellent. lol ! Merci encore  
  
Matorif : Ouais, je sais que tu écris des fics dans une autre langue. je me souvenais pu c'étais quoi en anglais pis je me souviens plus encore aujourd'hui c'est quoi la langue mais bon ! Ouais, il s'es battu avec Voldemort. Il va se battre avec dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore pour ton review.  
  
Jade : Merci pour ton review ! MERCIIII !  
  
X-spy : Oui je continus c'est sur merci pour ton mot !  
  
Maggie : Là gros problème. Cho est rendu garce lol ! Mais elle va redevenir normal. ( Jeremy on verra. parce que je pense qu'il est renvoyé de Poudlard alors gros problème pour qu'ils se rencontre. Pour les chapitres je veux pas vraiment les faire plus long car je prend trop de temps à finir mes chapitres alors j'aime mieux comme ça. Je fais moins attendre. Merci pour ton commentaire.  
  
Un gros merci à tout le monde !!! Bisous 


	4. partie 4

- Je... Ma retenu est fini, je pars. Dit-il la tête basse, mais attends un peu comment tu fais pour...

- Pour quoi Potter ?! Pour être la fille la plus intelligente, la plus puissante et la plus...

- Non, pour être capable de savoir tout ça ? Les cris de ma mère et tout

- Qui veux-tu que se soit, pas certainement des gens que tu ne connais pas. Penses plutôt à ce Weasley et cette Sang-de-Bourbe... Ça ne pourrait qu'être eux... Vie ingrate, le Potter se fait trahir par ses amies de toujours. Oh que c'est triste. Dit-elle en souriant méchamment.

Est-ce que Ron et Hermione l'auraient dit ? Quoiqu'ils ne le savaient pas réellement... Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés, et pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça, dans quel but ? Le cœur de Harry se serra, il devait l'avoué c'était la seul explication logique. Comment Cho l'aurait sut autrement ?! Cho devenait cruelle, ses amis le laissaient tombé, il ne manquait plus que Voldemort apparaisse sur-le-champ.

_Voldemort... Mais oui !!! _C'était lui, l'auteur de cette comédie. Ce sourire cruel, ses yeux perçant... Sans aucun doute c'était bien lui !!! Mais comment allait-il s'en sortir, il ne savait pas si l'attaquer était bon pour le corps de Cho et si son âme disparaissait ?

- Est-ce que tu es devenu folle, mon dieu... Serait-tu même prête à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ?!

Harry dit lentement le mot de Voldemort en le regardant avec un petit sourire taquin. Le visage de Cho grimacèrent quelques instants et repris ensuite un visage dure, un visage tiré par la fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue là ? siffla Chang

- Moi, je n'ai rien insinué ! Est-ce tu t'imagines des choses ? Ou peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que tu es un disciple de Tom ou peut-être une personne plus élevé... très élevé... !!!

- Arrête microbe ! Appelle-le Voldemort !!! Rend hommage au plus grand des sorciers de ce siècle, le plus puissant de tous ; VOLDEMORT !!!

- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle !

- JE suis le plus grand sorcier de l'univers, je commande toutes les créatures les plus horribles que tu n'imaginerais que dans tes rêves !

- Tom... mon cher Tom ! Tu t'es trahi toi-même ! Oh, que c'est triste... Dit Harry les yeux rivé sur ceux noisettes

- Tu as découvert ma couverture, mais cela ne change rien ! Je suis toujours plus puissant que toi ! Dit Lord Voldemort ; sa voix était venu masculine, glissante, sifflante... la voix d'un serpent.

**-** Oublie-tu cette force verte qui se déclenche autour de moi ?! J'ai découvert ce que c'était et je peux maintenant l'utiliser en tout temps

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit ! Tu as du sang bleu en toi, seul quelques sorciers ont ce pouvoir. Le pouvoir imperceptible, foudroyant...

Tom Jedusor était moins rusé que le pensait Harry. Il venait de lui donner la réponse qui avait tant voulu entendre.

- Les rôles s'échangent... Tu es la victime piégée et je suis le prédateur. Murmura Voldemort, si tu ose me lancer un de ses sorts, ta petite amie est morte.

Sauver l'univers ou la fille qu'il aimait comme dans les films moldus... ! Mais maintenant que ce choix se présentait à lui cela ne paraissait moins stupide et moins drôle. Il regarda Voldemort, Voldemort le regardait ! Qu'allait-il faire ?!

- Tu bluffe ! Tu aurais trop peur que je te tue maintenant !

- Moi peur ! Combien de fois est-je affronter les plus grands mages blancs de l'histoire. J'aurais pu commettre une erreur et mourir... ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort simplement de la vie des gens. Allez, tue-moi si tu l'ose !

- Très bien ! Dit Harry sauf qu'il n'était pas trop convaincu, il leva sa baguette mais ne dit rien

Leur regard était intense et la conscience de Harry lui disait qu'il fallait prendre sa chance et le tuer une fois pour toute mais son amour pour Cho lui interdisait. Combien d'année qu'il l'aimait en secret et il allait la tuer. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était pour sauver des milliers de personnes. Seulement s'il avait du temps pour réfléchir à tous ça, mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il prit sa décision tristement, les larmes aux yeux, il allait faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui... Tuer Voldemort, Cho et sauver le monde d'une guerre. Mais c'était si difficile de prononcer cette formule. Il ouvrait la bouche mais il ne disait rien, attendant que quelqu'un sorte de l'ombre et le défasse de ce mauvais pas. Mais ce n'était pas un film américain ou tout le monde sort heureux avec des dizaines d'enfants. Finalement, il prit une grand inspiration et prononça les mots fatidiques.

À sa grande surprise, Voldemort ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Il était parfaitement sur que Harry craquerait et qu'il pourrait le tuer à sa guise plus tard. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le sort qu'on lui tirait dessus sans bouclier très puissant. Harry avait choisi un charme de magie blanche que Dumbledore lui avait appris pour tuer Tom Jedusor. Après des semaines de pratique, il avait réussi mais ne pensait jamais l'utiliser si tôt et surtout dans des circonstances pareilles.

Le corps de la jeune fille tomba sur la céramique de la pièce dans une lenteur pour l'homme à la cicatrice. Il s'approcha finalement en quelques pas et se pencha vers elle et commença à y murmurer des excuses.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai fais ça pour eux. Pardonnes-moi où tu es car je ne pourrais plu jamais me regarder dans la glace. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu et tu étais tellement merveilleuse sur jour là. Oh Cho ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te tuer ? Tu ne méritais pas qu'il prenne ton corps et joue avec ton esprit. Je suis désolé... Je

Un son grinçant comme celui d'une vieille porte se fit entendre, il ne bougea et ne leva même pas les yeux. Si c'était un de ces disciples pour le tuer, qu'il le fasse et au plus vite ou il le ferait lui-même. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il accepta son triste destin.

- Harry ? Harry ?

Il se retourna surpris, c'était ELLE ! Cho ! Il la regarda comme si elle était le fruit de son imagination et regarda autour de lui, une fraction de seconde, et remarqua que la porte était fermé mais que l'armoire était ouverte. Il retourna son regard vers les yeux de Cho comme pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle morte, elle était d'une pâleur effrayante et avait une énorme prune sur le tête. Harry se retourna se le côté et vomit ses sentiments, si l'on peut dire. Il avait vécu trop de choses dans la même journée et cela lui avait donné un haut le cœur.

- Voldemort t'a assommé et...

- Oui, Harry ! Mais tout va bien maintenant, tout c'est arrangé finalement tu n'a plu rien à craindre.

- Je ne sais plus quoi dire... je suis trop...

- Alors ne dit rien, on va rentrer tout les deux maintenant et on va finir nos études. Dit-elle, Cho pendant tout le dialogue était resté calme pour arrêter les tremblements du garçon.

- Cho ! Avant je voudrais te dire ce que j'essayais de te faire-part depuis quelques temps. Je...

- Je t'aime, oui, je t'aime Harry et pour toujours ! Mais si on rentre pas tout de suite je crois que je vais m'évaaaa...

Sur ce, elle tomba dans les pommes. Le manque de nourriture et ses blessures prirent le dessus et malgré elle, elle s'évanouit après cette déclaration.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans l'infirmerie encore une fois. C'était le matin et le soleil plombait sur lui. Tout de suite en se réveillant, il pensa à Cho et chercha à savoir où elle était. Elle était dans un lit, deux rangées plus loin, il attendit que Mme Pomfresh soit partie et se leva pour aller la voir. Elle était réveillé et regarda le plafond patiemment.

- J'attendais que tu te réveille mais je suis me suis emporté à mes rêveries.

- J'ai du mal à réaliser que tout est terminé, un fois pour toute ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il arrivera toujours quelques choses pour me gâcher la vie.

- Il t'arrivera quelques choses, si tu le veux, mais pas pour te gâcher la vie. Alors t'es prêt ?

- Prêt pour quoi ?

- Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main souriante.

- OUI ! Prêt !!! Dit-il en empoignant sa main.

Il se sourirent, complice, les yeux brillants. Prêt à affronter la vrai vie qui n'attendait qu'eux.

FIN 

Voilà, je pensais jamais à finir ce fic... Mais bon, y'es pas aussi long que les autres sauf que je voyais rien à rajouter. Au début, je voulais que Cho meurt mais la j'ai trouvé une façon plus original et moins compliqué alors je l'ai fait. J'espère que ça vous a plû merci à tous les reviewers.

Merci à :

Fanny Radcliffe

Godric qui m'a toujours encouragé lol et qui m'a vraiment aidé à terminer la fic

Noika je crois que tu as les réponses à tes question ;)


End file.
